Bloodhound: The Hunt of Konohasakuya!
The Hunter Alvaro was walking on the mountain using his chakra control. He was in the lightning country as the rocks he was stepping on weren't steady. They began to fall and he almost lost balance "Damn it!" he said as he regained his balance watching the rocks rolling down the mountain "I need to be carful where I step." he said. He was wearing a cloak and a hood. He kept walking on the mountain while having a flashback about why he was coming to this damn place. Flashback Alvaro was sitting and having a drink in a bar. He had a beautiful woman beside him. "Man, I'm lucky today. It seems to be a wonderful night." he thought. He then saw a strange looking man sitting beside him. "... Alvaro, am I right? the famous bounty hunter that wasn't defeated once. The bounty on your head is more expensive than some towns." said the man while rolling his eyes over to Alvaro. "I see you've heard of me. Well, yes I am. Do you want to try and get this bounty on my head?" asked Alvaro. "No, I want to give you a mission to do, a target. Once you hear his bounty you will understand." said the man as he told Alvaro the bounty on the target's head. Alvaro smiled "That's huge, haha, but I don't know. I'm having wonderful time with this lovely lady here I don't think I will sacrifice this wonderful night to go to work now." replied Alvaro as he put his arm around the woman beside him. "Well you should know that they might pay double as they want this guy right now." said the man. "... Double?" said Alvaro as he slowly got up from his seat and put on his hood. "Wait what about me?" said the woman. "Sorry, sweetheart. Duty calls." said Alvaro as he left the place closing the door behind him. The man smiled "That guy, heheheh." he took a sip of his drink. End of Flashback Alvaro continued his way to the place where his target lied. He was excited because his target had a tailed beast sealed within him. The Predator Folklore exists in every part of the world, and Lightning Country was no different. It has many tales, ranging from dragons sleeping on clouds, to ancient battles and legendary heroes from ages past. But here on this towering mountain lies another tale. It was said that an ancient princess was born, rising from the earth claiming the mountain has her father. Kind and gentle she brought rain, and prosperity wherever she went. Flowers bloomed with her every step, the tree's growing and spiraling into great forests with her passage. She was a goddess, a divine servant of the heavens sent to earth to bring peace to a war torn country. She fell in love with a human, and bore him a child. But it appeared that fate was not so kind and in her labor passed away. She was buried in her home, and it is said that once every hundred years a special flower blooms at her grave, the Konohasakuya, which is said to grant one one-hundred years of life. Such tales are the bedtime stories for children, but in every legend there is a grain of truth. It is this truth that had brought him here. The soft patter of his steps on the mountain side, and the whispering winds were his only company as he traveled up the mountain. It was a behemoth compared to any other earthen mass, its peak standing atop the clouds themselves. There was a flow here, an energy that permeated the mountain, running through its cracks and edges, filtering through its fissures like a river stream. Even without extending his senses Kawakami knew that this was the right place. If such a flower existed it would be here. In the greatest most treasured mountain in all of Lightning Country. Sadly it was also one of the most dangerous in the land. He shuddered, wrapping his tiger-skin coat tightly around him for comfort. Vivid memories of creatures the size of castles towering over him, their claws and teeth sharpened like jagged rock. Their howl piercing him to the very core of his being. He shook his head to rid himself of the memories. "Of all the humans to act as my prison, it had to be a blithering coward like you." The voice was like velvet, smooth and silky. It penetrated into his mind like a lance. It was less like oral speech and more like.. visual images with deep meanings, some he simply could not decipher. Oh yes, another delightful addition to his life. The Two Tailed Cat was as mysterious as the day he met it. Her. Whatever. Since that day it's been either unhelpful to the point of sabotage, or irritating to where he seriously contemplated sending them both into the abyss if only to shut it up. "Is that sarcasm I detect in your thoughts? Perhaps you should crash this mountain as well. You would have better luck finding your legend among the debris. After-all everything you do ends up in an explosion of some kind, why not skip all the unnecessary grief and be done with it?" The Bijuu asked. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kawakami sighed. "Can you just... shut up for once! I'm trying to think. Legend says she was buried here, her home. That is the clue, but the word they used for home is different. It wasn't written the same, it had... another character attached to it. A symbol found only in texts from Waterfall Country. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" The Bijuu did.. something in his mindscape that vaguely felt like a shrug. "Perhaps you mistranslated? Your arrogance in your own intellect would not be the first time it has cost you. Let it be and leave." She said. He tried mentally rolling his eyes but all he got was a bit of a headache. Her scoffing laughter at his expense didn't improve his mood. Growling, he stomped forward intent on proving her wrong. So caught up in his own problems, he failed to do his routine sweep for nearby chakra signatures. Had he done so he might have detected the shinobi trailing after him.... The Two Tailed Cat briefly considered alerting her host, but for duplicity sake decided not to. "Sometimes I question myself, is it worth this much trouble?" said Alvaro to himself with a hilarious look on his face. He confronted some wolves on the mountain, they were growling at him as they showed of their teeth. Alvaro sighed "Alright, let's get this over with." some flower petals expelled from his body, the next second, all the wolves were dead and soaked in their own blood. Alvaro kept walking towards his destination searching for his target with little patience. He saw Kawakami from a distance, he knew that he was his target thanks to his sensory skills, he was able to detect the tailed beast chakra within him. Alvaro seemingly disappeared and appeared right in front of Kawakami. "Yo" he said in the most badass way as he was relaxed. "So you're the target, eh? Kawakami if I'm not mistaken. Well, I'm here to capture you. Let me introduce myself, they call me the Jinchūriki tamer, but you can call me Alvaro." he said while keeping his guard up. Still engrossed in his own thoughts, Kawakami failed to recognize the chakra signature that had suddenly appeared before him. Oblivious to his surroundings, and the man's introduction the wandering Uzumaki smacks straight into the bounty hunter, stumbling backwards and falling flat on his ass with a cry of shock. Scratching his head in confusion he glances up at the stranger. "Who the fuck-," He says half-shouting, the other half in bewilderment. "Look, for the last time I am not interested in your groups services! I'll say it again. I do not need your special leather, or your fancy lubicrants got it!" Leaping to his feet, Kawakami dusts his hakama off glaring at the stranger. "Fine. I could use some of the lube. I have a couple girls you are into that kind of thing anyway. So..." He trails off, though he has the decency to look sheepish about the request. "Seems like you don't get it my friend. You're not a sharp one, are you? I'm a bounty hunter sent to kill you." said Alvaro while laughing internally at the man who seemed to not know the situation. Alvaro had his back turned to Kawakami when he said that statedment. He awaited a response from the man. Kawakami was a lot of things, but he was and never would be considered an idiot. Misdirection was the bread and butter of any shinobi and while he was loathe to call himself one, he did receive the training. Living on the run also gives you a healthy sense of paranoia, and he's learned in the past ten years that if anything having contingency plans was a must. Was he surprised by the man's strange appearance? Of course. Was he wasting his time by jabbering away like a madman? On the contrary. Crafting a seal takes time. Crafting multiple seals even longer. So it was a good thing he been buying himself time with idle chat to do what he was planning to do next. "Sorry, but you have to catch me first!" He said with a wry smile. Releasing his chakra into the seals written on the ground the earth shuddered, and groaned as its very shape being altered by his will. Geysers of water erupted from beneath them filling the rocky road with boiling water and enough steam to obscure his position. At the same time a platform had raised, with Kawakami leaping atop it and using the earthen mound to ride down the slope of the mountain at high speed riding the avalanche of mud and water downhill. His left hand flowing through hand seals, he concentrated briefly before a thick rolling mist cascaded down after him. With sight now blocked, the air saturated with chakra, sensing him would be difficult and trying to pin down such a fast moving target even more so. "Child's play..." commented Alvaro as Flower Petals expelled from his feet. It made a platform that was freely manipulated by Alvaro, Alvaro manipulated the platform to chase Kawakami at very high speed, he was beside him. Alvaro expelled some flower petals from his hand and hardened and sharpened them using his chakra, he made them attack Kawakami. Category:Storyline Category:Role-Play